


noted, with thanks

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: ;), Apologies, Awkwardness, Beach Episode, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Shattered Glass, Shattered Glass Minimus Ambus, Size Difference, Transformer Sparklings, god i love these gay grandpas, megatron can pick up minimus ambus with one hand and that fact is very important to me, probably several of them, sg minimus is here now and ready to steal ur man, they're just.... so sweet and soft....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: A collection of drabbles, all focusing around the Lost Light's favorite dads and the various stages of their relationship, from"these dumb gay grandpas need to kiss already"to"oh my god stop kissing 100% of the time."





	1. intimate actions

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to share my minimegs stuff before jro kills me instantly with LL25

“I apologize for my lateness,” Minimus said as he walked through the door of Megatron’s habsuite. The room’s inhabitant was lounging in his desk chair, reading a datapad that he looked up from upon Minimus’s entrance. 

Megatron cocked his head to one side, slightly raising an eyebrow. “No need to apologize, but can I ask what held you up?”

Minimus paused in his walk over to the berth, blinking for a second before finding his stride again. “I was stopped on the way here by a... disturbance, in the hall.” He pursed his lips minutely, a look of annoyance coming over his face. 

Megatron seemed curious now. He set down the datapad and crossed his legs, not noticing how Minimus’s eyes followed the movement. 

“Was it Rodimus playing ‘hide and seek’ again?” He emphasized the quotation marks with a movement of his fingers. The corner of his mouth quirked up. Minimus hummed, not quite a chuckle but not a scoff either. 

“No, thankfully. You banned the use of camouflage paint except for use on missions, remember?” Minimus came to the edge of the berth, at which he realized a small issue. The top of the platform was a bit too tall for him- meaning he’d have to grab the edge and pull himself onto it. It would most certainly be embarrassing to struggle in such a way in front of Megatron. 

However, Minimus didn’t have long to ponder his dilemma, as a dark grey hand wrapped itself around his waist and effortlessly lifted him up onto the berth. Minimus barely held back a squeak of surprise. As he turned around, his optics flaring, Megatron settled back down into his chair. The mech met his eyes, and smiled apologetically. 

“You seemed to be having... trouble,” the smile disappeared, “I hope I didn’t offend.” 

Minimus coughed into a fist, feeling a small rush of heat to his cheeks and trying to fight it off. “No, no, it was fine- thank you.” 

Silence stretched through the room. 

“Anyway,” Minimus reset his vocal processor, “the disturbance in the hallway. It was Chromedome and Rewind.” 

Megatron’s brow furrowed in a look of confusion. “Really? Aren’t they usually quite well-behaved? Well, except when Rewind is around Tailgate or Swerve- something about those three together seems to cause trouble.” 

Minimus shook his head. “They were, ah...” He paused, and his cheeks gained a red tint. “Being... intimate.” 

Megatron’s optics went wide. “Oh.” 

“Normally I might give them a pass, as they’ve gone through enough together, but they... I had to write them up, anyway. It was a clear violation of the PDA rules for crew members.” Minimus was stubbornly not looking at Megatron, chewing his lip absentmindedly.

Megatron himself was no better. He too had gone a bit stiff, his lips pulled thin. “I see. Well, it’s good you disciplined them. Behavior like that should... it should be confined to private spaces. Their habsuite, perhaps.” Something felt thick in his throat, but he didn’t want to clear it and make noise. 

“I agree completely. They should have recognized that such intimate actions need to be kept- kept quiet, not out there for everyone to see,” Minimus stuttered. For some reason the moment Megatron’s hand had been on his waist kept replaying in his mind. His face grew redder. 

For a few agonizing seconds, the silence stretched on. Minimus wondered if he could claim to have forgotten to file a report and run off. Considering the distance to the floor, probably not without losing the last few shreds of his dignity. 

Finally, mercifully, Megatron spoke. “I have a new poem.” 

“You do?” Minimus perked up. 

Slowly, the tenseness drained from Megatron’s frame, and he picked up a datapad from the desk. “I wrote it last week. Would you like to hear it? If you don’t, that’s perfectly-“ 

“I would love to.” Minimus interrupted him, before he realized what he had done. His cheeks grew hot once more.

But before he could apologize, Megatron chuckled. “I’m honored by your enthusiasm.” 

With that, he gave Minimus a soft smile, one of amusement without mocking. Minimus felt his spark flutter. 

Then, Megatron began to read in that low, sweet voice of his, and Minimus relaxed.


	2. tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus reads a poem, and Megatron writes one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a very fluffy one- I know we all need some happy content after #25. Unfortunately I don't have that cute content quite yet, but maybe next week!
> 
> The poem Minimus is reading is called Wild Geese by Mary Oliver, here's a link to it: http://www.phys.unm.edu/~tw/fas/yits/archive/oliver_wildgeese.html

”You do not have to be good.

You do not have to walk on your knees

For a hundred miles through the desert, repenting.

You only have to let the soft animal of your body

love what it loves.” 

Minimus read on, optics affixed to the human poem on his datapad. Verity had sent him a collection of poetry last week, with a note that said “maybe this’ll come in handy ;)” 

Minimus had no clue as to what she meant—though that did not stop him from sending a quick message back correcting her on the absence of a period. She had responded with “ur welcome! :P.” Well… At least she had used the period correctly. Anyway, this particular poem had caught his eye—it had made him think of Megatron. He might have simply given the datapad to him to read, but when he began to do so, Megatron suggested he read it aloud, instead. 

Minimus had been momentarily taken aback by the request. Though it was not his own work, suddenly he had felt protective, shy. He had fumbled with the edges of the datapad, staving off his response with an “Um, well, ah…” Despite his hesitance, eventually he agreed to recite it. 

Now as he finished, he fell silent, processor thinking over the words that had come from his vocalizer and finding no errors. The wash of anxiety over his performance subsided somewhat, but then he realized that the room was still quiet. Megatron had not said a word. 

 

Megatron was awestruck. Minimus’s voice, so poised and perfect, quiet and lovely—he could not for the life of him shake it out of his audials. That voice, which handled the words of a poem more delicately than he ever could with his rusted, brittle fingers, curled around his spark and pulled it to the edge of his chest plating. For a moment, Megatron could almost imagine that baritone spoke directly to him. 

and right then, Megatron wanted so badly to hold Minimus tightly to his own frame, to whisper poetry of his own into the seams where green metal turned to white, enclose himself in a protective shell around the spark he so desperately yearned to have next to his, to listen to Minimus and let the soft animal of his body love what it loved-

—but he did not. but he could not. Because even though he found that he loved, and he loved surprisingly and suddenly, he knew well what filled his arms with leaden weights and held him down. He could not wrap his arms around Minimus because he had shackled himself to the floor with four million years of wasted words. Minimus did not deserve any of that weight; on his back carried a heavier and more noble burden than Megatron had ever known. And as much as his spark screamed and strained to fly from his chest, he could not bear to hurt Minimus. It was only the aching pull that made him stay here, and it was fueled by smooth, quiet words he could only dream were spoken to him. Starved by the distance he forced upon himself; fed by the glow of red optics into his own.

 

“Megatron?” 

The call jolted him out of his reverie. Megatron realized how foolish he looked: chin propped up on the palm of his hand, glazed-over optics, a lovestruck fool struck dumb by his love. Blinking, he coughed into his fist and straightened up. “I apologize, Minimus. I was… the poem you were reading, it- ah, inspired me.” He smiled softly at the minibot. “It was a truly lovely poem.”

Minimus perked up, a change from his former expression of confusion. The creases between his eyebrows smoothed out. “Oh. That’s- hm. Thank you, I suppose.” He raised a hand to hover lightly over his mouth. To hide the edges of a smile, Megatron wondered? Perhaps. Wondering, he was finding, was a very dangerous thing. It led, too often, to mistakes and grievances and spark-deep pain. 

But, his spark reminded him, it also led to poetry. With an imploring look in his optics, he said, “read another?” 

And Minimus, a faint purplish blush coloring his cheeks, began to do just that. Megatron sighed, quite softly, as to not disturb him, and settled back down with his chin in his palm. Oh, what an old fool he was. 

Oh yes, a sentimental old fool indeed.


	3. i love you, i love you, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!SPOILERS FOR LL25, GO READ THE ISSUE AND CRY A BIT BEFORE COMING BACK!!!!
> 
> Minimus lingers on what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, spoilers for LL25! If you're reading this, then you must have read it and cried as hard over how much these two love each other with all their hearts.... 
> 
> god i'm so emotional over these damn nerds, please yell with me about them on tumblr

They were married two months after the start of their new adventure. The reception lasted three weeks, though they retreated to their habsuite after only three days—they didn’t want to spoil everyone’s fun, but both of them desperately needed some peace and quiet. 

They spent this time together simply enjoying each other's presence. One of those days, they were both reading; Minimus sat in the chair at the desk, Megatron lounging on the berth. Megatron glanced up from his reading every so often to look at Minimus, to just admire him; the calm, focused way he read, the way in which his facial insignia twitched absentmindedly... Megatron was struck every time by how primus-damned _beautiful_ his husband was. And what a thrill, to look at Minimus and think, "that's my husband." Every time the thought crossed his mind, Megatron couldn’t help but smile. 

One of those times, however, when he looked up he noticed that Minimus had gone oddly still. His gaze was distant, unfocused; it was clear that he wasn’t really reading anymore. Megatron, with concern coloring his voice, said, “Minimus? Is everything alright?

Minimus looked up and stared at him for a few seconds. His expression was unreadable, brow furrowed in deep thought. Then, the minibot slowly lowered himself off the chair and went to the berth, where he hoisted himself up before Megatron could help him. Stepping over the barrier of his legs, he settled into Megatron’s lap. This was not an unfamiliar gesture on Minimus’s part, but the still-distant look in his optics and the insistent way he pressed against his chest set off alarm bells in Megatron’s processor. Megatron set down his datapad and wrapped his arms loosely around his husband, shifting to make Minimus more comfortable before asking, “Minimus... what’s wrong?” 

Minimus pressed into the broad chest of his lover like he was going to be ripped away at any second, and closed his optics. A minute or two passed before he spoke. “I love you.” 

It was a statement Megatron had heard many times in the past few weeks: stuttered during a loud party at Swerve’s when the conversation has become quiet and raw and real; said breathlessly in the privacy of their habsuite after; murmured into his neck plating as his optics drift shut; declared earnest and open and bright in a room filled with their- their _family_ as they held hands and promised their sparks to each other. Megatron had never gotten tired of hearing it. 

Still, he felt worried by the way in which Minimus seemed to be trying to fuse their sparks together simply by holding him tightly enough. Laying a gentle hand on the back of Minimus’s neck, he coaxed his husband to look up. “Minimus...” 

Something in Minimus’s optics softened as he met Megatron’s gaze. “...If the jump hadn’t worked.” He paused, and looked down. Megatron waited. 

“If we had returned to Cybertron.” Minimus idly traced the loops on Megatron’s chest with a finger. “You would have had to go through with your trial.” The green hand moved over to the autobot badge at the middle of his chest, thumb rubbing at it gently. “No doubt they would have sentenced you to death.” The thumb stilled in its repetitive motion.

Megatron wanted nothing more than to kiss the pensive look out of Minimus’s optics, but he wasn’t done yet. 

“Do you think…. would I have confessed to you my affections? Would I have retired the armor?” The more he spoke, the more the lines on his face deepened. “...Would I have watched you die?” 

Minimus glanced up, and Megatron saw the shine gathering at the edge of his optics. “...Would they have let me?” 

Megatron hurt, to see Minimus like this. His spark strained in its chamber, aching with the desire to wrap itself around that of its partner, to soothe the pain that flared so acutely in his expression. Megatron had been avoiding thoughts like the ones Minimus voiced now. He knew he could not afford to dwell on what-ifs.

For once, he knew that words would fail if he tried to use them. Instead, he brought a large hand to Minimus’s cheek, wiped away a solvent tear that had escaped his optic. He felt his husband press into the touch and his spark swelled with emotion. 

_”I am here,”_ he said without saying it. _”I am with you,”_ as he pressed his forehead against Minimus’s. _”I am not leaving,”_ as he shifted his other hand to the small of his back, keeping him close. _”I will never leave,”_ as he grounded the bot he loved more than his own life with his touch, and stared into his optics as tears streaked down the green plating. 

_”I love you,”_ he whispered against Minimus’s cheeks as he kissed the tears away. _”I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a happy drabble??? a sad one???? 
> 
> i don't know!!!! why are you asking me?????????
> 
> (oh and shoutout to bonny, sorry if i made u cry ;___; )


	4. an expression of appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus has a plan to show his affections to Megatron. 
> 
> Megatron is flustered.
> 
> Rodimus is an absolute gremlin.

Minimus could barely pay attention to the poem.

As he sat next to Megatron on the bot’s habsuite, he found that he was kicking his feet idly. He shook his head slightly and forced himself to stop. Why couldn’t he sit still? Megatron’s voice pleasantly rumbled next to him, reminding Minimus what he had come here to do. 

Minimus Ambus was not a stupid bot. Perhaps he wasn’t the most skilled in the area of social interaction, but he could at least recognize when another individual was interested in him! ...The complicated part, however, was whom that individual  _ was _ . He had struggled with his- ah, his attraction rather extensively, but finally he had fashioned a plan to possibly initiate a romantic relationship. Oh dear, his faceplates were warming just at the thought!

Anyways, he had pondered over how to express his feelings to Megatron for around a week. It had clouded his processor, distracted him from his work, and filled him with all sorts of anxiety. So for once, he did something that he had never done before—he asked himself what Rodimus would do in this situation. This line of thought had led to one conclusion: he needed to be spontaneous. His plan was this: during one of their weekly poetry meetings, he would ask Megatron to read a poem out loud. While he would be occupied by that task, Minimus would have the opening to stand up and press a kiss to his cheek. Megatron would understand his affections, and… well, he would then hopefully return them. 

Such a plan had seemed flawless yesterday, but now? Minimus could not make himself move. 

His spark twisted in his chest as he struggled to keep his cheeks from heating. How was he going to do this? His processor generated countless ways in which this could go wrong. Minimus squeezed his hands to keep them from fluttering nervously. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it soon—through the anxious haze clouding his processor, he had registered that Megatron was nearly done with the poem. He had to do this—if he didn’t he’d miss his chance! So, Minimus gathered up whatever courage he had simmering within his spark, screwed his optics shut, and went for it. 

At that very moment, Megatron finished the poem, his voice quieting. He turned to Minimus with an expectant look, opening his mouth as if to ask a question- only to find that he could not, for the lips pressed against his. 

Minimus didn’t realize it at first, but as he drew back and his optics hesitantly opened, he saw Megatron staring at him with a bright gaze and an utterly dumbfounded expression. A metaphorical bell went off in Minimus’s processor, accompanied by a voice that sounded too much like Rodimus shouting, “ _ you fragged up! you fragged up!” _ His face turned an alarming shade of red, hands rising up to cover his mouth. Oh dear. Oh dear.

Now they were both blushing up a storm. Megatron still looked like he had been struck by lightning, and Minimus could feel his processor devolving into panic. Not that it needed to be said, but this was  _ not _ going to plan; he had ruined his chances of ever being with Megatron by overstepping in such a bold, rude fashion—at any moment, he surely would ask Minimus to leave his habsuite in a cold voice, and for the rest of his life the casual comfort their interactions usually brought him would be replaced by unbearable silence and—

At that moment, Megatron finally seemed to find his words. “...Well. You could have simply said you liked the poem.” 

Minimus’s frenzied thought process came to a screeching halt. While he still looked a bit shell-shocked, Megatron now had a small smile on his face, albeit tinged with a hint of nervousness. “But that… that was good too.”

Minimus turned more red than green. He faintly realized that his fans were whirring—and that Megatron’s were, too. “O-Oh. I. Um. I meant to, ah, to kiss-“ he nearly choked on the word, “your cheek. I-I apologize.”

Megatron’s smile just grew fonder, though his grey cheeks held a pink tint. Tentatively, giving Minimus ample time to pull away, he took the minibot’s hand. “You could still do that, if you wish. I’m,” he squeezed Minimus’s hand gently, “open to suggestions.”

Minimus felt faint, his spark fluttering like a trapped hummingbird in his chest.. “I-I suppose.” His gaze was fixated on his hand in Megatron’s. Megatron was rubbing his thumb in gentle circles across the back. “I- yes. That would be... nice.”

Megatron reached out with his other hand to cup Minimus’s face. Minimus leaned forward, his vents shallow and his optics drifting shut...

“HEY, ARE YOU GUYS DONE MAKING OUT IN THERE??? MY SHIFT’S OVER AND YOU GUYS ARE LATE!!!” A voice suddenly yelled from outside the habsuite. 

Megatron and Minimus froze. Then, Minimus’s shoulders sagged, and he put his face in one of his hands. “ _ Rodimus… _ ”

Rodimus shouted again, “WHO’S THE IRRESPONSIBLE ONE NOW,  _ HUH MEGS??? _ AT LEAST ME AND ‘CLASH DON’T MASH FACES DURING WORK!!!”

Megatron made an expression perfectly reflecting his feelings towards Rodimus at that moment. “I’m going to shove him out of the airlock.” 

Minimus sighed heavily. “No, Megatron; for once he’s actually in the right. We are late for our shifts .” He looked terribly embarrassed to have actually lost track of the time. 

“To be fair, we were a bit occupied at the moment."

Minimus suddenly remembered the position they were in just a moment ago, and his cheeks went a bit red again. “Oh. Right.” Shaking his head to try and get rid of the blush, he slid off the berth with an air of reluctance. “I suppose we’ll have to postpone this to another date.” Then, his optics widened a bit as he realized the double meaning of his words. 

Megatron seemed to see it too, and a dash of amusement crept into his parting smile. “I suppose so. Perhaps tonight, at Swerve’s?” 

Minimus could only nod, trying to hide the small smile on his face with a hand. Drawing his other hand out of Megatron’s, he started to walk out the door. Megatron watched him go for a second, then looked back down to his datapad. He did not focus for long, however—his reading was interrupted by a the feeling of a kiss on his cheek. 

His optics shot up, but Minimus had already hurried away. His grey cheeks turning a rosy pink, Megatron laid a hand over the spot where Minimus kissed him and allowed himself a quiet, contented sigh. Then, he got to work—he had to hurry if he wanted to finish everything before his shift was over. He had a very important meeting to go to, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh i'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, have some flustered dads as an apology
> 
> i'm running a little low on ideas for this fic, so if you have any prompts or w/e, then consider including them in a comment, or maybe sending them to my blog: allrobotsarelesbians (if you follow the minimegs tag then you'll probably find me pretty quickly)!


	5. take me from your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has a nightmare.

It was quiet in the habsuite as Megatron’s optics dimmed. His fans began to cycle down, engine slowing to a rumble in the background. Minimus had already fallen asleep, so Megatron had carefully laid down next to him—they didn’t need to hold each other tonight.

 Voices murmured from outside, but didn’t come near the habsuite door. Air blew through the room’s vents. The machinery inside Minimus’s chest clicked and whirred, a comforting reminder that the minibot slept peacefully. And then-

 

He was flying through the air on an alien planet, performing a routine check. A glint of green far below caught his eye, so he came down. Minimus smiled at him, pressed a finger to his lips and eagerly watched. Hands sank out of the earth and waved. The sky turned energon pink, sticky and sweet. He began to tremble, and then as punishment, the hands pulled Minimus away and began ripping him apart. Megatron said no, he’s too small to hold— but it was too late, and he had slipped between the gaps of his fingers. The Lost Light flew away into inky blue stars.

 

“-egatron? Megatron, it’s alright, you’re on the Lost Light, you’re safe.”

 Minimus. Megatron’s optics switched on, fuzzy vision beholding two red lights. As his sight solidified, Megatron saw Minimus staring down at him, recharge cable still attached to the back of his head. His expression was searching, open in such a way that was rare for him. “Minimus,” he murmured to himself. It was not quite a question, not quite an affirmation, but Minimus still nodded.

“Yes, I’m here. I’m with you. You’re not al-“ his reassurances were cut off by Megatron wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him close, crushing their lips together. He then buried his face in Minimus’s neck cables and breathed in deep.

Minimus made a surprised sound at the sudden kiss. However, as he heard the strained, shuddering noises of Megatron’s vents, he began to understand. Minimus circled his arms around Megatron’s head—being careful to stay far away from the back of his neck.

“What happened, Megatron? When I woke up—and no, you did not wake me up—you were twitching and muttering things in your sleep.” Minimus ran his fingers over Megatron’s helm, tracing the joins of metal as he spoke. “...If you don’t wish to talk about it, that’s alright.”

Megatron kept his face hidden in the curve between Minimus’s shoulder and neck. “...a dream,” he said, as if it had occurred to him only now, “..it was a dream.” His voice was scratchy, tentative in such a way that—alongside the brush of Megatron’s lips against his neck—made Minimus shiver.

“There was- were hands. And pink. The sky was pink and it was sweet and you-“ Megatron breathed deep, reminding himself with the smell that Minimus was still there in his arms, “-you were there.” A beat of silence. “But you slipped away.”

The red glow of Minimus’s optics shone alone in the habsuite.

“Mm.” Minimus hummed, the vibrations traveling through his neck and making Megatron draw back, just a bit. “I may have, then,” he said as he held the side of Megatron’s face in his hand, “but here I won’t. There is nothing that could coax me away from here.”

Megatron’s optics were dim, but he could still see Minimus’s soft expression as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I won’t leave you, Megatron. Nothing will take me from your arms. I love you.”

Though he tried to stifle it, tears began to slip from Megatron’s optics. Minimus wiped them away with the edge of his thumb and kissed each optic, murmuring assurances and promises. “Shhh. I love you. I’m here.”

Megatron’s voice crackled with static. “I-love you. I love you too, Minimus.”

When both their whispered words fell silent, they fell asleep once again, and woke up in the morning still holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreams are hard to write yo
> 
> by the way, how do y'all feel about... hanahaki AUs? 
> 
> asking for a friend ;)


	6. something odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something old, and yet so new: Shattered Glass Minimus makes his debut!

Minimus Ambus of the illustrious House of Ambus was never one to abide by the status quo. Mechs always seemed shocked to meet him—of course, they were always expecting some stuck-up, law abiding senator-type, like his stuffy brother. What a surprise it was then when they were be greeted at the door by a minibot in a fluffy pink robe! Politeness dictated that they follow him in, but Minimus usually found ways to drive those boot-lickers out of his home. If the scented candles, low lighting, and decadent engex didn’t work, then all it took was for Minimus to show off his alt and the bots would be stuttering excuses out the door.    
  
Oh, it was always fun to do that. But it tended to get rather lonely in his gorgeous penthouse.    
  
What a stroke of luck it had been when the solution to all his problems had fallen right out of the sky. The cybertronian had knocked himself out with such a solid crash, yet despite the scuff marks he looked awfully cute.    
  
So, like any sensible mech would do, Minimus carried him all the way back to his penthouse.    
  
The bot had been very surprised to hear that Minimus had done this all by himself, even after he explained how his loadbearing ember assisted him in such heavy lifting. To Minimus’s surprised delight, the bot’s grey cheeks gained a red dusting as he recounted this.    
  
Now, Minimus knew he was a flirt. He knew this very, very well. It wasn’t his fault most mechs were too boring or stuffy to respond to his advances. He could handle rejections, of course. He had lots of experience with them, after all.    
  
But this bot.... this bot seemed to like his flirting. So Minimus continued. The bot blushed some more. Every smile, every flustered laugh urged Minimus on.    
  
It was no surprise that by the end of the day, they were sprawled out on the chaise lounge, kissing quite passionately.    
  
Unfortunately, it could not last forever. When it had grown dark, the bot told Minimus he had to leave—his friends would be worrying about him. Minimus sighed long and deep, but relented.   
  
As the bot prepared to leave, Minimus pulled him into one last kiss before he asked, “Before you disappear from my life, mystery bot—tell me your name?”    
  
The bot’s optics went wide. “I-I never told you my name? That’s- oh my gosh how could I forget that, I’m so sorry-“   
  
Minimus cut off his apologetic rambling with another fiery kiss.    
  
“...I’m.. I’m Megatron,” the bot murmured breathlessly. Shaking the dumbstruck look away, he caressed Minimus’s cheek. “And I hope I’ll be able to see you again, Minimus.”    
  
Something odd happened to Minimus’s ember when Megatron spoke to him with those soft optics—something Minimus didn’t know if he was ready to explore yet. Instead, he chuckled, and pressed a note into Megatron’s hand. “Me too.”    
  
With that, he swept back from the edge of the balcony. Megatron glanced to the note in his palm, and then grinned so brightly Minimus thought he might never recover. With the whir of his transformation cog, Megatron leapt off the balcony and soared away into the night.    
  
Minimus sighed. Megatron....    
  
...Wait. Megatron?    
  
Megatron, as in the Decepticon?    
  
Megatron, the  _ leader _ of the Decepticons? The mortal enemy of Optimus Prime? The bot he had just spent the entire evening smooching, who had done funny things to Minimus’s ember, to whom Minimus had just given his encrypted comm. frequency?    
  
...That Megatron?    
  
Minimus grinned wickedly. Dominus was going to have an aneurysm over this.

  
  
  


Starscream knew he was acting like an overprotective parent. He  _ knew _ that. 

Didn’t keep him from scolding his superior officer, though.

“We were worried sick!” He paced back and forth, wings twitching as he continued his lecture. “You can’t just disappear in the middle of a battle and then just- just- wait to comm. us! We thought you could be dead! Right Soundwave?!”

Soundwave nodded quite solemnly. “Yeah dude. That was wicked uncool.”

Megatron’s wings seemed to droop, mimicking his expression. “I’m sorry Starscream, Soundwave. I found myself in a pretty odd situation—I wasn’t able to send out any messages until nightfall.”

“Like, where were you, dude?”

“Oh, it wasn’t anywhere terrible—I actually met this nice minibot…” Megatron got a peculiar look on his face, a twisty little smile growing across it. “He was very accommodating! He saved me from being discovered by the Autobots. We talked all day, and, uh…” He trailed off, cheeks turning a soft red.

Starscream looked at Soundwave. Soundwave looked at Starscream. There was no way. He couldn’t have. He didn’t-....

“Megatron…” Starscream said in a low tone. “What. Did you do.”

Megatron blushed. “Uh? Well, you know, he was very… nice… and…………”

Soundwave put his hands flat on the table, and said one word: “Dude.”

“We kissed. A lot,” Megatron squeaked out, hiding his face in his hands.

“NOT AGAIN,” Starscream and Soundwave both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a 3-chapter update, all sg minimegs!


	7. don't be so bashful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered Glass Minimus is his suave self.

Minimus was staring at him.    
  
Megatron paused in his task—some numbers work concerning supplies for his Decepticons—and met the minibot’s gaze. “Did you… ah, want something, Minimus?”    
  
Minimus only smiled. He was lying on the berth, a luxurious thing with shiny silk sheets, propping his head up with a hand. “I was simply admiring you, darling. You’re so cute when you work.”    
  
Megatron blushed. “Oh, well, um- thank- thank you.” He tried to turn back to his calculations, but he found that his focus had been firmly broken.    
  
Minimus chuckled, optics shining with a teasing mirth. “Oh, don’t be so bashful!” He slipped off the berth and sauntered over to Megatron, easily seating himself on the edge of the desk.    
  
“Why not take a break,” he said as he pushed the datapads in front of Megatron aside with his hip. He reached out to grab the larger bot’s collar faring and pulled him close, lowering his voice as he traced a hand up from Megatron’s chest to his shoulder. “...Relax a bit.”   
  
Megatron’s optics flared. “I- uh, well... alright.” He nudged his work further away, then put a hand on the small of Minimus’s back. “Work can.. it can wait.”   
  
Minimus smiled, before leaning in to kiss Megatron. So what if he was committing treason? Really, who wouldn’t defect with a stupidly handsome decepticon humming happily against their lips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the sg minimegs update! sg megatron is just so cute...


	8. though you already know that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minimus we all know and love meets his Shattered Glass counterpart. The universe, thankfully, does not implode.

“I have been thinking,” Minimus spoke from where he sat on the chaise lounge, optics on where his hands rested in his lap.    
  
“A dangerous thing to do!” His counterpart interrupted him from the bar, not pausing in his task of pouring a glass of fancy engex.   
  
Minimus frowned at his back. The alternate version of himself—whom he had taken to calling ‘Ambus’ in his mind—had still not removed the silky red robe he had greeted them in. It was a lurid, offensive thing—fluffy white faux fur lined the hem and detailing, contrasting sharply with the faintly glittering red silk. Minimus saw absolutely no reason to wear such a garment, especially if it failed to hide anything.    
  
Minimus cleared his throat. “...I wanted to ask: why exactly are you with this universe’s Megatron? Is it the-... the, uh..”    
  
Ambus sauntered over to him as he spoke, holding two glasses of engex. He offered one to Minimus, and when it was declined with a wave of a hand, shrugged and downed the proffered drink in one motion. Then, as Minimus struggled to find his words, Ambus leaned a touch too far into his space and said, “-the physical aspects? Well..”    
  
He sipped at his second glass, glancing at Minimus through half-lidded optics. “There are indeed quite  _ large _ benefits...”   
  
It was fortunate Minimus had not accepted the drink, or he would have been spitting it out right now. Instead, he merely choked for a second. “I- I beg your  _ pardon?! _ What- what- what exactly are you trying to... to say?”    
  
Ambus chuckled as he crossed one leg over the other. “Oh please, my dear counterpart. You know  _ exactly _ what I am saying. Megatrons are very good kissers—though you already know that, of course.”    
  
Minimus blinked. “I already know- no! No I don’t!” The instant the words were out of his mouth he regretted ever letting them leave. His cheeks grew hotter as Ambus’s head turned on a swivel to stare at Minimus in curiosity.    
  
“Wait a moment, you don’t? Really?” He raised an eyebrow. Minimus, feeling far too awkward, crossed his arms and looked away. This wasn’t enough to deter his alternate, though. “Oh my stars, you aren’t with your Megatron, are you?” Ambus said with a incredulous laugh.    
  
“He is not  _ ‘mine,’ _ ” Minimus huffed as his cheeks burned, “and I find it presumptuous of you to- to presume I have any romantic inclinations towards him at all!”    
  
Ambus shot him a disbelieving look. “Mm-hmm.  _ Sure _ .” Rolling his optics, he turned his attention back to his engex. Idly swirling the liquid around in its glass, he was silent for a minute before murmuring, “I suppose I should be thankful. I do love my Megsy, but oh- grey and red…. Who knew they could be so alluring together? You can never have too much of a good thing, I suppose.”   
  
Minimus’s head whipped around so fast one could nearly hear the crack. An angry retort was on the tip of his tongue, but that stopped short the moment he saw the smirk Ambus wore at the side of his mouth.   
  
“Not yours, hmm?” He tipped back his head and laughed, high and light like a bird.    
  
Minimus blinked owlishly. Then, he put his face in his hands and groaned.    
  
“Oh come now darling, stop being so stiff.” As if to demonstrate, Ambus let his limbs loosen, relaxing back in his seat. “Perhaps I could... assist you, in your dilemma.”    
  
Minimus peeked between his hands to shoot Ambus a skeptical look. His extravagant alternate shrugged. “What do you have to lose?” He sipped lightly at his drink. “If anyone could tell you what you’re missing out on, it would be me.”   
  
Minimus’s brow furrowed. Images of earlier in the day sprang to the front of his mind: this opposite universe’s Megatron lighting up at the sight of his Minimus, picking the minibot up without a moment of hesitation and taking him in a deep, deep kiss. All the while, Minimus stood awkwardly, not even daring to glance at his Megatron to see how he was reacting to such a display.    
  
Minimus sighed deeply, then sat up straight and turned to his counterpart. “Very well. I accept your offer.”    
  
He only felt a little bit of regret when a devilish grin stretched its way across Ambus’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all 3!!! hope y'all liked sg minimus!


	9. early morning sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FARMERS MARKET LESBIANS BABEY

The slope of her shoulder blades made Megatron want to write poetry.

It was a warm day outside, and most of the market-goers were dressed light, shorts and skirts and sundresses galore. Megatron’s attention, however, was on the woman who has not yet seen her. She was bent slightly over a bin of strawberries, hands half-raised as she considered them. She was wearing a tank top today—light green, a color at home among the vegetables of the farmers’ market. Her back had a slight shine to it in the heat of the early sun, muscles clearly defined even without Megatron having to see them in movement—she definitely wouldn’t mind seeing that, though.

God, she was stunning.

Then, a passerby bumped her elbow, startling Megatron out of her reverie. Blinking, she realized Minimus was no longer at the strawberries—she had moved down to a stall of flowers and was chatting with the man behind it. Megatron mentally shook herself. What was she doing, standing there like some dumbstruck fool?

Wading through the small crowds, she quickly reached Minimus and greeted her with a “Good morning.”

Minimus broke away from her conversation to look at Megatron, the small, pleased smile on her face making Megatron feel a bit dizzy. “Good morning, Megatron. I was just talking to Ten about these Canna Lilies,” she gestured to some yellow flowers. “Aren’t they radiant?”

Megatron nodded. “Yes, you’re lovely- _ they’re _ ! They’re lovely, flowers, I mean.”

Oh dear god, she was a disaster. Megatron hoped to any higher power that Minimus had not noticed her slip-up. If Rodimus were here, he would have groaned and complained loudly about what a “useless lesbian” Megatron was.

Thankfully, the bustle of the surrounding market seemed to have drowned her mistake out, as Minimus turned her head so her ear was closer to a Megatron. “Pardon?” She leaned a bit closer. Her black hair was tied back in a neat bun, allowing for an unobstructed view of her face. And oh, what a lovely face. Reddish-brown eyes stared expectantly up at Megatron, full lips curving upwards at the sides in a slight smile. Megatron wondered if it had just gotten a bit hotter (perhaps because the sun had moved closer to her).

“They’re lovely, Minimus.” Megatron would adore to see those lilies weaved into Minimus’s hair, shining bright in the sun. “Perhaps you could bring some to the office.”

Minimus’s eyes widened, and she considered the flowers again. “That’s a pleasant idea. It is in need of some more plant life, after all.”

Minimus could grow pumpkins in the office and she would still adore her, Megatron thought. Minimus could do anything and Megatron would desperately want to take her in her arms. For a moment, she imagined what it would feel like to hold Minimus’s hand.

Minimus would be surprised, certainly, and blood would rush to her cheeks. She would blink at where their hands were joined, the meaning of such a gesture confirmed by Megatron’s soft but nervous smile, and her eyes would shine like glowing amber in the early sunlight. Perhaps she would then smile too, and hide it behind a hand. Perhaps Megatron would gently move that hand away, cup Minimus’s cheek, and lean down...

“Ten?”

Megatron jolted out of her imaginings, gaze snapping up to meet that of the shopkeeper. Ten could seem intimidating at first, but his friendly nature and affinity for flowers made him a good friend of Minimus. He also, it seemed, knew emotions just as well as he knew the flowers that symbolized them. The way his eyes flicked from Megatron to where Minimus was examining a ranunculus—buttercups, they were more commonly called—clearly showed how much he saw in Megatron’s long pauses.

Megatron felt a twinge of fear go through her. Ten surely wouldn’t tell Minimus of her feelings, right…? No, Ten was a man of few words. He wasn’t the type to go sharing secrets.

As if he had read her mind, Ten smiled warmly at Megatron. Then, he bent down to take something from under his stall, and handed her a single gardenia. Megatron took it with a raised eyebrow, looking to Ten for some kind of explanation. Ten only smiled wider, and gestured with a nod of his head to Minimus.

Oh. So that’s what he meant.

Megatron swallowed. Was she really going to do this? Looking down at the flower in her hand, she felt an odd sense of urgency rise within her. Perhaps it was only due to the fact that Ten was pushing her forward, but Megatron felt as if she did not do something now, a moment would be lost. Drawing in a shaky breath, she lightly touched Minimus’s shoulder.

“Minimus?”

The woman in question perked up from her study of Ten’s wares and turned around with an expectant look. Gods, just seeing her face made a warm feeling bloom in Megatron’s chest.

“Yes, Megatron?” Minimus asked. Megatron, she noticed, was chewing her lip, eyes looking everywhere except at Minimus. Then, she saw the the flower pinched between the fingers of both her hands. “Oh, a gardenia! I’ve always admired these—their scent is wonderfully sweet.”

Minimus closed her eyes for a moment to breathe in through her nose, and sighed. Megatron sighed as well, heart feeling so full it might overflow at any moment.

“I didn’t know Ten had any,” Minimus said after a moment. “You should buy it, Megatron. I’m sure it would look lovely in your apartment.”

Megatron swallowed again, over the lump in her throat. “Well, actually. Um. Yes, I am going to buy it.” She paused a bit awkwardly. Taking a deep breath, Megatron spoke in a voice that fought to keep steady. “But I believe it would look much lovelier if it were in your hair.”

Minimus’s eyes widened. “If it were-...oh. Ah. Hm.” Her cheeks grew a bit hot.

“If you wouldn’t mind… May I?” Megatron held out the flower. She could feel her pulse quickening the longer Minimus did not answer. The smaller woman had a hand hovering just in front of her mouth, as if unsure how to respond.

Then, she moved the hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks had a rosy blush on them. “You may.”

It was like harps had begun playing. Megatron felt light, so stunned it took her a moment to raise the gardenia and gently weave its stem through Minimus’s hair, arranging it so the flower bloomed from behind her ear. Perhaps Megatron shouldn’t have felt so elated by the action of simply touching Minimus’s hair, but at the moment she couldn’t care less. One of her fingers brushed the tip of Minimus’s ear, and the smaller woman suppressed a shiver. Megatron had to resist the temptation to trail her fingers down the curve of her jaw.

Now, both of the women wore heavy blushes on their cheeks. Finished with their task, Megatron’s hands hung lamely in the air, unsure what to do next. This dilemma was solved when Ten placed a bouquet of gardenias in them. Megatron blinked at the multitude of flowers.

“Ten,” Minimus said with an accusatory look, “you didn’t tell me you had so many gardenias!”

Ten shrugged, smiling with his eyes nearly closed.

“That’s not a sufficient excuse-“ Minimus stopped, then seemed to remember Megatron’s presence. “Oh. Ah, thank you, Megatron. How do I…” She licked her lips, bringing up a hand to trace the edges of the petals in her hair. “How do I look, if I may ask?”

Megatron suddenly felt very soft. “You look beautiful,” she said in a quiet voice, as if it were a secret between only the two of them.

Minimus blushed even harder, if such a thing were possible. She turned her head to the side in a half-hearted effort to hide it, but this only let the sun catch the edges of the Gardenia’s petals and outline them, along with the rest of her face, in a glowing halo.

For a moment, Megatron could not breathe. How lucky she was! To know a woman so wonderful, she could steal the sun from the sky and the breath from her lungs.

“Well- anyway, I need to find some watermelons next.” Minimus shifted the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. “I know a stall that sells especially large ones. Would you like to…?”

Megatron imagined Minimus lifting a gigantic watermelon, the muscles of her well-built arms bulging as sweat rolled down the back of her neck.

“I would very much like that, Minimus.” There was a pointed cough from next to them, and Megatron smiled. “After I pay Ten, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the minimegs server came up with the idea of minimegs lesbians and i cannot thank them enough for it


	10. I love you, I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some words are very hard to say.

Megatron says I love you in his apologies. To actually say those three words is a terrifying thought, Minimus thinks. To speak them - to realize them - to make them solid, physical, edged with warmth - it makes fear bloom in his spark. He senses that Megatron holds this fear too.  
  
Yet somehow, he can always hear the sentiment in his words.

  
  
“Thank you for waiting for me. I apologize for my lateness.” Megatron says as he enters the conference room with a sober expression.

-

“I apologize- I didn’t parse your meaning, though I respect the effort,” he says after Magnus fails to deliver a joke and Megatron reassuringly pats him on the arm. His hand rests there for a second longer than what is formally required.

-

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” In another bot’s mouth, that question might be sarcastic or rude- but Megatron’s tone is one of politeness, respect. Minimus says that no, he is not, please come in.

-

“I’m sorry, Minimus,” he says with a quiet voice as he passes by him in the halls of the Necrobot’s home. He doesn’t meet his optics.

-

“I’m- I apologize, for my... forward behavior. I’ll leave you alone, if that is what you wish.” Megatron says in a reserved tone, regret in the gaze that is focused on the floor. But Minimus does not want to be alone.

-

“I’m sorry, Minimus. Primus, I’m so sorry.” His voice, his expression is the most open Magnus has ever seen, and he does not know how to react. But his spark is clenching at the pain in the ruby red optics across from him.

-

“No- I’m sorry, please, no, no-“ he whimpers in his sleep. His face twists, and fists clench, and his vents are heavy. When Minimus wakes him up, he holds him close with grey arms and mumbles “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry,_ ” into the crook of his neck.

-

When Megatron first kisses him, he immediately draws back and says “I-I apologize,” a hand hovering over his light grey lips as if he cannot believe what just happened.  
  
Minimus sighs, and pulls that hand away, minding not to let it go. “There is nothing to apologize for.” And right now, there isn’t. Right now, Minimus says _I love you_ , and Megatron understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this week! I've had this in my docs for a while, cause I was never really sure where to put it. Hope y'all like it!


	11. an unexpected spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus gets surprising news.

Minimus had never felt so nervous in his life. He twisted his hands idly, his circuits fraught with tension. 

He raised his hand to knock on the habsuite door, only for it to open before him. Oh. Megatron had programmed it to open for his spark signature. Minimus quashed the warmth that grew in his chest at that revelation, and with practiced stiffness, he entered the room.

Immediately he spotted Megatron, lounging in a chair on the far side of the room. He was reading from a datapad, an arm behind his head and a relaxed expression on his face. When he heard the door open, he looked up and his optics shone. “Minimus,” he said in a nicely surprised tone. He wore a half-smile as he set the datapad down and got up.

Minimus didn’t even have the time to stutter before Megatron had picked him up and kissed him. He squeaked in surprise, which elicited a soft chuckle from Megatron as he drew back. “Forgive my forwardness, Minimus. For some reason, I’ve been in an exceptionally good mood today. And your appearance,” he paused to kiss Minimus’s cheek, “has only served,” another kiss, this time on the nose, “to make it better.”

Minimus’s face was flaming red, his vocalizer spitting static. Internally, he scolded himself for being so flustered. They had already- well. Suffice to say, their relationship had progressed to a point where affection was normal. So for primus’s sake, why was he getting so embarrassed about a few kisses?!

Undisturbed by his partner’s internal conflict, Megatron continued his kissing spree. He pressed one to Minimus’s facial insignia, then one to his chin, then one to his neck, then one to his chest-

Minimus jolted violently. Megatron stopped immediately, glancing up at Minimus’s optics with concern etched across his faceplates. “Minimus? What’s-“

“Put me down.” Minimus choked out, his gaze unfocused. He swallowed. “P-please.”

Megatron swiftly obeyed, setting the minibot back on his pedes. “I apologize, Minimus,” he said, his face solemn. He took a knee to come down to his partner’s level. “I should have asked your permission before initiating.”

Minimus fidgeted, avoiding looking at Megatron. “No, it’s not- it’s not your fault. The affection was not unwelcome. I, ah, need to… tell you. Something.”

Megatron’s brow furrowed. “Yes? Is there something wrong?” He looked a bit uneasy, nervous at how Minimus kept shifting from pede to pede, studying the floor very intently to keep from meeting his gaze.

Minimus forced himself to still. His invents were shaky, and he crossed his arms behind his back to keep them from trembling. “It’s. I-...” He opened his mouth, waiting for the words to come out, but something stopped him. “I’m…” It felt like he was trying to force sound out of his throat, but it refused to budge. His frame felt hot.

Then, Minimus glanced up and locked eyes with Megatron. His partner’s stare was intense, but not intimidating or. It was… patient. Megatron was giving him time to find his words, not pushing him to speak immediately.

His spark flared with affection. Suddenly, the words came tumbling out.

“I’m carrying.”

Megatron blinked. “...What?”

Minimus took a deep breath. “I’m carrying, Megatron.”

Megatron’s vents stuttered. His optics went comically wide. “ _ What, _ ” he repeated in a hoarse voice.

Minimus huffed, his face exceedingly red. “If I have to say it again I’m going to leave.”  

Megatron snapped out of his shock. With a slow movement as to telegraph his actions, he reached out and drew one of Minimus’s arms from behind his back, clutching the small green hand with both of his. “...You’re really… you’re sure?”

Minimus felt his mouth go dry at the expression on Megatron’s face. The ex-warlord’s optics were shining with disbelief, something so raw and unshielded in the look that he felt self-conscious. “I- yes. I went to the medbay this morning. Velocity told me.” As Megatron blinked rapidly, Minimus put his free hand over Megatron’s black ones. “You- you  _ are _ the sire.”

Megatron took in a shuddery vent. “And you’re. Are you going to.. keep it?”

Minimus swallowed. He had been pondering the question all day. Fear bloomed in his spark, so very afraid of what Megatron’s reaction could be. “I think..” he paused to lick his dry lips, “I think I want to.”

Megatron seemed to sway for a second before he grounded himself. “A sparkling.” He spoke the word quietly, in a reverent whisper.

“A  _ sparkling _ .” This time, it was spoken with a breathless chuckle. “Oh Primus, I’m going to be a sire. I’m going to have a sparkling.”

Megatron fixed Minimus with a stare, pinning him in place with its earnest intensity. “Minimus,” he spoke with iron resolve in his tone, “if you decide to have this sparkling, I promise on my life that I will do everything in my power to care for you and our-“ he paused, and his optics softened. “-and our child.”

Minimus’s processor stalled. The tiny spark currently orbiting his own flared and danced, causing heat to course through his systems. He felt lightheaded.

“ _ Our  _ child.” He said in barely a whisper, drawing one hand close to rest over his spark chamber. Even though it was barely a week old, the tiny spark seemed to feel the contact, spinning with such unfiltered joy it made Minimus’s chest feel tight. Fluid beaded at the sides of his optics, and he blinked rapidly to clear it away.

Megatron’s optics tracked the green hand to Minimus’s chest, and he wrapped his hands around his partner’s slender waist. He bent down to put his face at level with the minibot’s spark, studying it reverently. Minimus felt his cheeks grow hot, twitching a bit under the attention. He didn’t quite know how to react when Megatron kissed the center of his chest plating, his engine humming happily.

“You’re going to be amazing,” he whispered to the tiny protoform just starting to grow inside the bot he loved more than anything. Minimus’s optics were wide, his mouth slightly agape as Megatron spoke softly to their sparkling.

“Because you have the most beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful,” he glanced up to meet Minimus’s gaze for the next word, “forgiving carrier in all the universe. I’m so lucky to have both of you.”

Minimus felt a drop of coolant roll down his cheek. “ _ Megatron _ -“ his voice broke in a burst of static. And because right now words would not suffice, Minimus grabbed the sides of Megatron’s helm and pulled him up into a deep, deep kiss.

Inside his sparkchamber, the tiny spark danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> megatron probably starts knitting little boots for the sparkling immediately after this, so what if he has a fear of needles, he's not going to let his baby get cold!!!
> 
> also! if you want to read some absolutely lovely minimegs, go try interstellar-child's Scheduling Error!!! it's so good you guys you don't even _know_


	12. at peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Megatron cannot rest, he writes poetry and watches Minimus sleep.

Come back to me my love,

I am tired and you deserve rest.

My hands shake to be gentle;

stuck in memory of blood and sound,

they ache to stand still.

The stars float past us in all their stunning glory,

their bright blind thousands too much to bear

on these poor eyes.

But I do not need to look up

in sublime envy;

The sky wraps around me

and murmurs quiet, calm.

They tie down my trembling fingers

pull them from wounds

and wrap them around you.

It is another night, and you

My love are sleeping

and the stars are far away

and my flesh is at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something a little bit different this time! so like, i love poetry, and i love minimegs, and minimegs loves poetry, so this was the logical conclusion. sorry that it's been a while since the last update! i've been stuck in finals hell and/or working on another, longer minimegs fic. idk when that'll be finished, but once i'm free of school i'll put more time into it <3


	13. obligatory beach episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s summertime, and you know what that means! 
> 
> That’s right: awkward intimacy!!!

Seabirds were calling down at them, but Minimus didn’t particularly notice.  

He was too busy dealing with a squawking of his own; namely, Rodimus’s.

“Ugh, that’s enough! That’s enough already, I’m gonna be fine, let go!” Rodimus wriggled in Minimus’s grip, trying to escape the sunscreen he was attempting to cover his captain in. “Our holoforms don’t even need sunscreen!”

“Yes, they do. While they may not be out true bodies, they are still extensions of ourselves and can be damaged. Didn’t you see how badly Brainstorm was sunburned yesterday?”

Rodimus huffed. “No, but remind me to ask Rewind about that footage. Argh- not the face!” His nose wrinkled as Minimus wiped a stripe of sunscreen across it. “I can do it myself! Jeez!”

Minimus sighed, and stepped back. “Alright. Remember to put more on if it washes off in the water.”

“Okay, _mom_.” Rodimus stuck his tongue out at him, then ran off to meet Drift by the crashing waves. Minimus shook his head wearily. He heard a chuckle from behind him.

“That’s a new one.” Megatron sat on a towel under a large beach umbrella, leisurely watching Minimus. Minimus frowned, casting a glance over his shoulder at Rodimus, who was now paddling out on a surfboard.

“I don’t know why he has to resist me so much. I’m only trying to keep him safe.” Minimus went to sit down next to Megatron, bending his knees to rest his arms on them.

Megatron nodded, gazing off into nowhere in particular. "I know," he said in a quiet, patient voice. "You do it well."

"It just feels as if no one likes-" Minimus paused, then turned to look at Megatron. "I do? I mean- you think I do?"

Megatron smiled – perhaps it was faint, and a bit more of a smirk, but Megatron was not quite used to smiling, much less smiling in his holoform. Despite all this, Minimus felt a bit stunned.

Oblivious to Minimus's condition, Megatron spoke. "Of course. It's your duty as SIC to keep your crew safe, and considering the kind of situations we've found ourselves tied up into, I think you've done that very well."

"Oh." Minimus turned away, staring at some indiscernible grain of sand on the shore. "...Thank you."

Megatron made a noise of acknowledgement. For a few moments, there was silence between them. The crash of waves on the shore was steady, broken only by the conversations of other crewmembers spread across the beach.

Rodimus whooped as he succeeded in not falling off his surfboard. Tailgate called out to Cyclonus when he found a cool-looking shell. Ratchet snored as he napped in the sun, unaware of Whirl and Swerve sneaking up behind him with a bucket of seawater.

"Why did you choose to change your holoform?

Minimus perked up at Megatron's abrupt question. Megatron had his head cocked to one side; he looked curious, if a bit hesitant. Minimus glanced down at himself. He had chosen to wear – phrased more accurately, he had programmed his holoform to appear with – a loose green shirt and white swimming shorts. He had thought it was an appropriate outfit for a day at the beach.

"...I thought it was appropriate apparel for the beach."

Megatron blinked, then shook his head. "No, I meant-" he gestured at the whole of Minimus, "the sum of your parts. Didn't your holoform use to be.. it was that human friend of yours, wasn't it?"

Realization dawned on Minimus. "Oh, you mean Verity!" While he didn't smile, his expression seemed to soften at the mention of her. "Yes, it was modeled after her."

He paused for a moment. "When the crew first began using holoforms, they were generated to reflect our personalities. At the time my identity as Minimus Ambus was still a secret, so I suppose part of me feared an avatar generated off of my personality would reveal who I truly was. I thought using Verity Carlo's appearance would be a suitable alternative."

Megatron hummed in agreement. "...I mean no offense by this, but your new avatar suits you much better."

For some unfathomable reason, Minimus felt a sudden rush of heat to his cheeks. Self-consciously rubbing his cheek, he glanced over his holomatter body. He was brown-skinned, his hair a dark shade and cut close to his head. In addition, he had what humans deemed a 'mustache' – it resembled his usual facial insignia quite closely, he had found. He supposed Megatron was right; as much as he appreciated Verity as a friend, her style did not match up with Minimus's own at all. Still, the idea that Megatron had noticed the change at all – that he actually commented on it – made Minimus feel quite nervous.

He rubbed his palms against his thighs. “Ah- thank you. It does feel more like... myself.”

Anxious to stop talking about himself, Minimus’s gaze flickered over Megatron’s own holoform. “I notice your avatar has changed as well.”

Megatron’s eyes widened, and he started to study himself. “Wait- it has?”

Minimus blinked in surprise. Megatron hadn’t made those changes to his appearance? Over time, Minimus had noted several aspects of Megatron’s holoform altering themselves: once his face had been rather lean, accentuating his high cheekbones. Now, his cheeks were full, though his jaw remained chiseled. He had definitely become rounder, less thin and gaunt. His clothes –though at the moment they consisted of swim shorts – had become less... intimidating. No shoulderpads, that was for sure. Megatron still had a grey goatee, but his hair had grown down past his shoulders. In all, he simply looked better than he had when he first utilized his holoform.

Megatron had seemingly noticed these changes as well, judging by the realization displayed on his face. He raised a hand to his side, lightly pinching his softer abdomen and saying, “huh.” Minimus’s quickly averted his gaze as his cheeks grew warm.

After a long moment, Megatron looked up. “I suppose you’re right. I didn’t do any of this manually – it must have been the holoform program adjusting to my... er, changes in personality.” _Happier, healthier. More comfortable in my skin._ These things went unsaid, but they floated in the air between the two.

“Are you going to go into the water?” Minimus asked. Even in their holoforms, the heat was great – and the umbrella could only cover so much. Minimus’s legs were currently lying in the sun, and it was starting to become quite uncomfortable.

Megatron cast his gaze out over the ocean, where various crewmembers were swimming about. “I don’t think so. I imagine if I tried Rodimus would probably hit me with his surfboard.” His expression displayed exactly what he thought of the bot’s current hobby.

Minimus nodded. “Understandable.” Still, the idea of cooling off was quite tempting – his legs were growing hotter by the second. He drew his knees up to try and get into the shade of the umbrella.

Megatron noticed this, and scooted to the side. Minimus looked at him, then at the edge where the shadow of the umbrella ended. To get the whole of his legs into the shade, he had to shift back, far enough that-... Minimus froze when he felt his back come up against Megatron’s chest. Megatron made a small surprised sound from behind him, but said nothing.

...Well. Despite the fact that Minimus’s cheeks felt hotter than ever, at least now they were both protected from the harsh sun.

So. That was nice.

A bit away, Rodimus wiped out for the third time. Because of this, he didn’t notice how Minimus slowly began to relax against Megatron’s chest, nor how Megatron was looking quite red in the face himself. He looked positively sunburnt, really.

Minimus cleared his throat. “...I think your new holoform suits you better, as well.”

For a moment, Megatron considered replying, _“Noted, with thanks.”_

Instead he simply said, “Thank you,” and smiled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graduate in like a day but here I am still on my bullshit


	14. he's not here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for birth-adjacent stuff in this chapter. There's nothing gross, but if you're sensitive to anything paralleling birth, then maybe skip this one.

Minimus shakes with the force of his sobs. He feels so close to breaking—his frame feels too heavy for his spark, which flares and shrinks in its chamber. It’s all so much, too much. He wants to hide, to climb back into the armor and stop being Minimus Ambus. 

But he knows he can’t; the questioning chirps from his arms remind him of that. He tries to blink away the blurriness to gaze down at his sparkling, but his tears only drop on her forehead. She beeps at the sensation, round optics frizzing a bit. 

“I’m sorry, s-sweetspark,” Minimus hiccups. He wipes them away, cupping her round cheek and slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth across the smooth, unfinished metal. 

Sonata giggles—a high-pitched buzz that reminds Minimus of the bees on earth. Her sentio metallico is still grey, though her optics have already taken on a lovely red hue. Minimus finds himself yanked back into a memory. 

 

_ Minimus grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming. The thin magnetic scalpel hummed as Ratchet guided it with strict focus, not glancing away for even a second. This task was too important to be distracted. Any deviation could throw off the polarities of either spark, which could mean Minimus going into spark arrest.  _

_ Minimus clutched the edges of the berth, the structures creaking under his strength. It was taking all of his control not to let go and bat the scalpel away. He tried to take deep invents.  _

_ “Halfway through, Magnus. Hold on,” Anode said to him in an even tone.  _

_ Minimus tried but could not keep trapped a high whine. Primus, it was hard. It was so hard to hold on when it felt like your spark was being carved apart. Of course, it wasn’t actually his spark, or anyone’s—but the act of separating a sparklet from its parent’s was nonetheless excruciating. He could feel how the sparklet strained to return to his chamber. Unfortunately, there was a blazing magnetic scalpel in its path, and it was being cut away more and more with every second. The termination of that connection was a pain beyond words. _

_ “Hh-aAAH!” Minimus’s optics flashed so brightly sparks leaked from the sides. “Mh- Megh…” The minibot reached to one side, groping about blindly. “M-Megatron.. Megatron……”  _

_ Not even a second after he spoke, a hand placed itself in his. “I’m right here, Minimus.”  _

_ Minimus’s head lolled to one side. His optics were bleary and fuzzed, but he could see a grey mound past the edge of the berth. “Megatron.”  _

_ “Yes, my love. You’re doing so well,” he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. Unfortunately, his romantic gesture was cut off by a harsh grunt from his vocalizer—Minimus had squeezed his hand with such strength he felt a hinge pop. Though he hissed at the pain, he didn’t draw away. Megatron only grit his teeth and felt lucky everyone else in the room was too focused to notice.  _

_ Minimus choked on a sob, fat tears welling at the sides of his optics and trailing down his green cheeks to the medical berth below. Primus, he could feel them crying out to him. The little spark was utterly terrified—all they knew was that the warm, comforting light that had sustained them forever was now being cut away, and they were so cold and so alone and- _

_ “No! No, no pl- ease, please I’m s-sorry,” Minimus whispered, his chest heaving as the scalpel drew an edge of heat between them. “I can’t do it, I can’t do it Megatron – I’m not strong enough, I’m, I’m-”  _

_ “No Minimus.” Megatron clutched Minimus’s hand with both of his. “You’re the strongest mech I’ve ever met. I love you so much.”  _

_ Normally he would be loathe to be so open with other bots present, but everything in Megatron’s mind had narrowed down to Minimus. Minimus, and their sparklet.  _

_ And speaking of their sparklet… _

_ The magnetic scalpel buzzed as it repelled the last vestiges of the link between the two sparks. Minimus gasped, his chest bucking up involuntarily. Ratchet ducked away and Anode swooped in to catch the sparklet and move it to the table right next to them, bringing it to a delicate snowflake of sentio metallico.  _

_ Minimus’s optics were flashing uncontrollably. He lurched upwards, crying out something – Ratchet yelled, “Megatron! Hold him down!”  _

_ Though it pained him to do it, Megatron gently pushed Minimus against the berth. It was no easy task. Minimus was a loadbearer, after all – and right now, everything in his processor was telling him to find his baby. He strained and struggled, but as Megatron whispered declarations of love, reassurances, bits and pieces of poetry, he slowly lost steam. After a few minutes, he was weakly clutching onto Megatron’s arms, sobbing into his chest. “Shh. Shh. I’m here. It’s alright. I’m here.”  _

_ “...Is she. Where is she,” Minimus croaked, his voice tinged with static.  _

_ “Right here, Minimus.” _

_ Both Minimus and Megatron looked up to see Anode holding a small silvery shape in her arms. She honestly looked a bit cocky, like she was satisfied with a job well done, but Minimus couldn’t care less in that moment. He reached out to take the silver blob, holding her close to his chest and gazing down at her in awe. The sparkling had only a small circle of black glass, and was otherwise unformed. Minimus reached out for her from the depths of his spark, holding his breath.  _

_ A second passed. Two seconds.  _

_ Two round, red optics blinked to life. They looked all about before focusing on the awestruck faces above her. Then, they crinkled with delight, her EM field buzzing with pure, unfiltered  _ joy _.  _

_ Minimus began to cry. “Oh- oh sweetspark- oh, Megatron, she’s-” _

_ “She’s the most beautiful thing I could have ever hoped to help create,” Megatron said, sounding rather choked up himself. “Thank you, Minimus. Thank you so much.” With gentle hands, he turned Minimus’s head and kissed him.  _

 

Sonata beeps curiously at his silence. She twists her too-big head around, arm-numbs waving as she searches for something. Minimus almost smiles at her clumsy movements. 

“No, Sonata. He’s not here.” 

Sonata turns to him and makes a confused whir. Minimus loves her so much. He draws her close to his chest, close to his hurting spark. 

“Sire’s not here anymore. I’m so sorry, sweetspark. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another baby drabble!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ..What do you mean this isn't what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr if you also would die for these dumb grandpas, i'm at allrobotsarelesbians


End file.
